space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode37
Treegalactica We picked up with events accelerating toward our departure from the Smoke Ring with as many Treewee in tow as we could manage. Pete, Joe and Oz work to complete and deploy the Dooms-Day Device. Kiwi pretends that he is not complicit. PC Sleep blocks are spent training Treewees to Operate their new toys (Oz: Pilot Space, Pete: Astro-Nav, Kiwi: Ship Gate Arch-Spell) Pete launches Home Tree 1 while everyone else is asleep (block 1 of the day before the day that vanguard arrives in block 3). 4 Hours later, one of the Spetznatz ships breaks off from the Vanguard and deploys on an intercept course, (estimated time of intercept: block 5 the next day). Main Treewee Armada scheduled to gate out on block 1 of day that vanguard arrives in block 3. Oz, Kiwi, and the Queen gather as many Home-Trees as they can (save 15 or so extra). Feels good, man. Oz returns to the Sacred Grove to help secure a sample of the wood, allowing the Treewee to fashion an Alchemical Device to let them to move it without getting et by the Guardians. (Meanwhile, Pete has a Han-Solo moment and spends a 4-Hour Block loading the Tenacious Hound with as much Raw Materials as possible). Oz and Pete 'improve the odds' by prepping additional Trees for departure from the Smoke Ring (saving as many as half a dozen more Trees). 78 Home-Trees leave the Smoke-Ring at the appointed time using literally hundreds, if not thousands, of levels of magic and tech projects Squirrel young and elders fly off trees at horrifying rates as they navigate the turbulent transition out of the Smoke-Ring and into space! Kiwi leads the inaugural use of the new Tree Gate ritual and the gathered Trees jump light-hours in an instant, (7 FTL blocks away from the Smoke Ring). We wait for the right moment to detonate Pete's Doomsday Bomb, (immediately after the Spetnatz Vanguard breaks into 2 waves, and the first has just entered the Smoke Ring). Pete insists on being the one to push the button. The bomb rips apart the Smoke Ring, destroying all the trees and heavily damaging or destroying almost all of the first wave of the Spetznats ships. The second wave is caught in the blast, then sucked into the gravity-well of the gas giant along with everything else left in the ring when it collapses. The total mass, while insufficient to propagate nuclear fusion in the gas giant, was still enough to inflict a powerful blow to its gravatonometric field. Oz catches the whole thing on video. Such a large number of souls released at once opens the nascent Reaver gate prematurely, and Reavers pour out by the thousands! In a stroke of cosmic fate the reavers are sucked into gas giant's roiling gravity-well, which provides enough mass/energy to set up harmonic reverberance in its gravatonometric field and ignite it into a new mini-sun. 1.5 FTLBs out, the Treewee rear-guard Home Trees, Including the Citadel, are rocked by the blast of the new Sun igniting, but as predicted are outside the danger zone and emerge relatively unscathed. Then, as we watched in awe and wonderment, the new sun's energy was actually completely sucked into the Reaver Gate, hopefully wreaking devastation on the Reavers waiting to enter the gate and wherever they came from. Oz is still recording. All that remains of the gas giant-sun is some kind of exotic Treemetal/Reaver neutron star? All of the Spetznatz vanguard ships are now destroyed, except for the one that was going after Hometree One. Our best plan currently is to wait for it to gate closer and then stealth-ambush the ship and take it from the inside. 4 hours later, the rearguard gates the Citadel ahead to join the rest of the rag-tag fugitive Treewee fleet. The Treewee gather in space to celebrate the prophesized exodus and their messiah, the Kiwi'ka! The party are named as honorary Knights of the Monarchy and gifted 50 slots of TreeMetal. Oz fabricates a very convincing story about how the Black Eyes must have planned to gate the Reavers in early by destroying all life on the smoke ring using the massive soul energy release. It's his first act using his improved Rogue Master Persuasion but he feels dirty while doing it. It's better this way for everyone, right? We saved 75.5 trees out of 114 (66%). That number is up on the board in the ship's common area for all to see. The problem of moving Trees incognito through a hostile galaxy is discussed. Option to use large-scale disguise spells on Trees that need to pass through standard Jump Gates is proposed. The Queen Announces that she wants to seed the galaxy, leaving behind Trees and Squirrel Colonies as we travel. Kiwi better get busy with the impregnating! 66 generic (awarded during play) 6 Mystic for the logger Bennie . Back to Space Junk LogCategory:Space Junk